The present invention relates to a dart board assembly having two doors wherein the hinge means connected between the doors and the dart board includes a flexible plate which alternatively engages with two plain surfaces on the hinge members at open and close position.
A conventional dart assembly is shown in FIG. 7 and generally includes a dart board which is enclosed in a frame 10. Two doors 11 are respectively and pivotally connected to two sides of the frame 10 by two pairs of hinges 12. A magnet 14 is connected to a top of the frame 10 and each door 11 has a metal piece 13 which can be connected to the magnet 14 when the doors 11 are at close position. The doors 11 are designed to protect the dart board from being accessed by dirt or unexpected objects. Nevertheless, the doors 11 cannot be secured at their positions when the metal pieces 13 on the two doors 11 are connected to the magnet 14 because once the metal pieces 13 are separated from the magnet 14, the doors 11 are at a free status and fail to achieve the desired purpose. Actually, the force to connect the metal pieces 13 to the magnet 14 is limited so that the doors are unstable during transportation.
The present invention intends to provide a hinge means between a door and a dart board wherein a spring member is biased on one of two plain surfaces on the hinge member on the door so as to keep the door at open position or close position.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dart board assembly comprising a fixed member connected to a dart board and a door pivotally connected to the dart board. The door has a hinge member and is pivotally connected to the fixed member. A spring member is connected to the fixed member and engaged with a first side of the hinge member when the door is at open position. The spring member is movably engaged with a second side of the hinge member when the door is at close position.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dart assembly with doors wherein a spring member is engaged with the hinge members to keep the doors at open position or close position as desired.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.